


Enough Time Passed?

by Boobchanan



Series: SuperCorp Drabbles! [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate 3x01, Anti-Mon El, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp bitchez!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Lena hasn't really seen her friend in six months, so she decides to make a unanouced visit.





	Enough Time Passed?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have been gone for soooo long. Lot of things happened but baby I am BACK! Expect some more stuff! Haha!

Six months, six whole months. It wasn't like Lena didn't put two and two when she noticed how she saw little of Kara and mostly caught glances of Supergirl. 

A Supergirl who stopped smiling, who stopped making jokes, and even didn't even stop around for a autograph. She was more serious, all business....Lena knew the game. Kara was burying herself in Supergirl just to avoid the heartbreak of losing him. 

 

Not that Lena ever liked him, god it was unbearable seeing that oaf. But still Kara loved him somewhat. Enough to leave her broken like this...and Lena just /hated/ that. A man who wasn't even worthy of her attention much less her love, even when he was gone she was still broken over him.

 

There were limits to Lena's patience and it was sorely tested. So she made a unnaounced visit to Kara's apartment. Potstickers in hand, knocking on the door. She stood there, watching as Kara answered, in sweet pajamas. Oh Kara, still innocent. "Lena?" 

"Hey." The Luthor gave off one of her best smiles, walking right into her aparment, and Kara could only step aside from the suprise. "We are having a day together. No work, just potstickers and whatever you have on Netflix." 

"Oh Lena that's great but I gotta work and-" However Lena was upon her, placing two fingers on her lips and shushing her. 

"Shhhhhhhh." 

"Bu-"

"Shhhhhhhh."

"Lena I-"

 

"Shhhhhhhh." Lena was not budging from her postion, and the blonde kryptonian had to relent and merely accept what her best friend was offering. She took the handed bag of sweet food, going to the kitchen to set them out on the table. 

 

What followed afterwards was just a gift from the heavens...or something to Lena because she had her Kara back to a degree, talking, chatting and even giving some of her own patented Danvers advice. 

Though now she understood that when she says 'working.' She wasn't just meaning being a reporter. That small insider information gave Lena a little bit of joy. Why she was never told this information, she understood. Her families reptuation, perhaps she wanted to protect her, really vet her out. Seemed the most likely. 

 

Then it all came to this, Lena and Kara in her couch, like before when Lena needed the comfort of a friend. However it was Kara who was laying her head on Lena's chest, the Luthors hand just gently caressing her back. Inwardly she couldn't deny she enjoyed this, but her selfish needs were pushed away just for Kara. 

 

"Lena...." The blonde asked, eyes just looking right up at her. Like a little puppy...oh how sweet.   
"Yeah?" 

"You're a great person..I know I say that a lot, and I know the real you and that you're better than what people think. But this time...I really mean it..." Lena just looked down at her, without even realizing it, her free hand had reached over, cupping Kara's cheek, her thumb brushing across the smooth skin.

 

"Well Kara...you may get tired of this, but like I said before..You are my Hero." In more ways than one. "You've been there for me, far more than anyone would go just for me...I really am happy to have met you..." 

 

To her suprise, Kara didn't pull away from the hand that held her face, in fact if Lena was right and not just love drunk, she was slightly leaning into her palm. The blonde was sitting up, their faces getting just a bit closer and closer, every inch made Lena's heart race faster and faster, the beating almost so obivious she was worried Kara could see it beating out of her chest. 

 

There was this silence, no words exchanged, only the sounds of their breathing in the quaint apartment. But between the pair, there was this silent discussion....Kara made that leap. And then Lena felt Kara's lips brush her own, then melting into them. A soft savory kiss was exchanged, the ravenette moaning at that. 

Arms wrapped around Kara's firm frame, as postions were altered, Kara straddling the Luthors lap, the two not pulling away from this kiss that consumed the both of them. That bottled up want and desire finally uncorked. 

Lena was breathless as Kara pulled away, looking into the Luthors eyes, watching her, her breath in pants.

Lena did think...she wasn't sure if Kara was gonna make her the Rebound, or maybe this was too soon....then Kara's hands were just tracing up her legs. 

 

Six months was long enough to get over that moron anyways.....


End file.
